The Next Dangerous Halfblood
by LightningThiefGirl
Summary: Its A hard life for a half blood but this half blood's life is about to be a new adventure beond her imagination Heads up! This story takes place after the 5th book, but i did keep some characters alive, i honer that they died as heros, but i need them!
1. New kid, New demigod

The Next Dangerous Half Blood

"**Saige," Mrs. Burnet said, "This is Grover. He's new here so can you be his guide around school?"**

"**Sure Mrs. Burnet I don't mind."**

"**Thank you. Grover this is Saige, She can answer any questions you have and show you around the school."**

"**Thanks," says Grover and sits down. Mrs. Burnet hands him a worksheet and he begins like he's done it a million times.**

"**So Grover," I ask, "were did you move from?"**

"**New York."**

"**Wow that's cool, that's were Percy Jackson Lives."**

"**Wait what?!"**

"**Percy Jackson, from the lightning thief series. I'm in LOVE with the books, I've read them 32 times! Also I won the title of The Percy Jackson Series #1 fan! I know you must think that's crazy but there just so amazing! Sometimes I wish I were a demi-god.**

**(No you don't Saige, believe me no you don't) Grover thought.**

**So anyways Grover what's your schedule?**

"**Hu? Oh, umm I have it right here some were." Grover fumbles around his bag until he finds the sheet of paper with his schedule printed on it. "Here it is, let's see I had Mr. Moore science 1****st**** period, 2****nd**** and 3****rd ****period math right now with Mrs. Burnet, 4****th**** and 5****th**** I have L.A with Mrs. Scarlet, 6****th**** period U.S History with Mrs. Jessie, B.C.I.S 7****th**** Mrs. Champaign, and 8****th**** period ceramics with Mrs. Clifton."**

"**Great we have math, L.A, and U.S history together that's cool. Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch Grover? We have an open seat."**

"**Ummm sure…. Hey Saige can I ask you something?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Since you love the lightning thief series so much does that mean." Lowering his voice Grover asked, "Does that mean you ummm like to talk about Greek Mythology?"**

"**Ya actually I do. I was interested in it so I studied some stories and I do talk about them occasionally. Like medusa, the hydra, the underworld-**

"**Ok I get the point!" Grover started glancing around looking like he expected monsters to burst into the classroom.**

"**Umm Grover?" (Strange he acts like a….no, no that can't be right no matter how much I would want it to be true it just isn't possible) "Hey why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**Hu, I was looking at you? Well ummm sorry I just had a bit of a shock there so anyways let's get back to work. I think Mrs. Burnet is about to come over." Sure enough the teacher was watching us talk.**

**(I now know for sure, Saige is a half-blood, But her sent…she's more than that. Could it be that she's the child of….well I'll know some day. But unless I get help I don't think she'll make it to that day.) Grover thought.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lightning Thief

Yes I know this is short. I promise more detail in the stories to come. Pleas review I'm a newbie to writing stories to people other than teachers so let me know how to do better.


	2. We win, but an unkown girl looses

**We win, but an unknown girl loses **

**(Six months ago at Camp Half-Blood)**

"Everyone go to your bases and prepare for capture the flag!"Chiron yelled.

**The blue and red team cheered and split to different directions as we walked down the hill to the woods. Percy walked up beside me wearing a blue helmet, (no surprise he's always on blue) armor, and holding his pen Riptide.**

"**Hey Rachel."Percy said."Ready for your first game of capture the flag?"**

"**As ready as I'll ever be." I said.**

"**There's no need to worry." Percy insisted. "Your part of the blue team and with Annabeth as the captain we have a small chance of losing."**

"**Percy you just say that because Annabeth is your girlfriend." **

"**Hey that's not entirely true! I believe we can win either way!"**

"**But it is partly true?" I said with a slight grin on my face.**

"**Well if you could mention that I said that to her that wouldn't be so bad."**

**I Laughed and said sarcastically. "I'll try to remember to mention it to her some time then."**

"**Ok everybody listen up!" Annabeth yelled when we were all in the woods. "Here is the strategy. Conner and Travis, take the Hermes cabin around the left side and sneak up on them from there. Remember not to be seen!"**

"**We know, we know." Conner and Travis said in unison.**

"**Next."Annabeth continued. "Michel take the Apollo cabin and go around the right side to attack.**

"**Got it!"Michal said. **

"**I will take half of my cabin and attack from the front." Said Annabeth. "The other half stand defense by the creek with Percy. Everybody clear?"**

"**Ya!" They all cheered.**

"**Wait what do you want me to do?" I said.**

"**Oh sorry Rachel." Said Annabeth. "I forgot it's your first time to play. You will be our flag guard with Jessica so keep a sharp eye out for the red heads over there." Annabeth gestured toured the red team's side.**

"**All right." I said.**

"**All right everybody in your positions!"Annabeth yelled.**

**Jessica from the Athena cabin ran with me to our flag on Zeus's fist (which is a huge pile of rocks) and we stood our place as guard. A conch shell sounded and capture the flag began.**

**You could hear the running footsteps of demi-gods as they approached each other's border, each team hoping the same thing. To win and get the other team's flag across their border. **

"**Hey Rachel do u think you could climb the rocks to get a view of what's going on?" Asked Jessica.**

"**Sure." I said, and climbed the rocks. Careful not to drop my sword I got to the top and surveyed the action. **

**Conner and Travis's group was almost to the flag but the Apollo cabin got stopped halfway to the flag and were now fighting off the Ares cabin the best they could. But Annabeth's group was fine. They were in plain sight but no one was even attempting to attack them! But I had a better view than Annabeth and could see the Hephaestus cabin waiting behind the trees a few feet from their flag. But they weren't even readying themselves to attack. Then I notice the net. Camouflaged well so that underneath the trees you wouldn't notice it but looking above like I was now you could see the metal net as the sun glinted off of it. My eyes followed the metal down to the hands of Beckandorf, a Hephaestus camper, ready to release it on Annabeth's group. **

"**CRAP!" I said out loud. This being my first game of capture the flag I really wanted to win. I jumped down from the rocks and hit the ground with a run.**

"**Hey wait where are you going Rachel?!" Jessica yelled after me.**

**I didn't answer, I just kept running through the trees startling Percy and the Athena cabin as I splashed through the creek and onto enemy territory.**

**As I neared Annabeth's group I swerved and went around them at the left. Then I stopped. In front of me with his back turned was Beckandorf preparing to drop the rope on the incoming intruders. I racked my brain for a plan (I really didn't think I would make it this far). Annabeth was all ready under the net and the rest of Athena's kids were about to go under too! I did the only thing that came to mind, I tackled Beckandorf.**

"**Aaaarrgh!" I yelled as I jumped on him using all my weight and relying on his own (which is all just muscle mass) to help me knock him over.**

**It worked. He lost his grip on the net and it fell to the ground. It took Annabeth and a few other campers with it but the rest of the Athena cabin was fine. I jumped off of Beckandorf and yelled at them.**

"**Well don't just stand there, GET THE FLAG!"**

"**Rachel?!" They all said.**

"**You can thank me later just go!" I screamed.**

**Some of them still looked a little bewildered but they knew I was right, they had to get the flag, they had to win! They ran off and I ran over to pull the net off of Annabeth and the other unlucky ones. I didn't worry about Beckandorf, he and the other Hephaestus campers were running towards the flag that I had confidence was no longer in their possession. **

"**Oww! De immortals! Rachel a little help please?" Annabeth said, a little aggravated.**

"**Sorry." I kneeled down and heaved the heavy metal net off of her and the others.**

"**How did you even see that net Rachel?"Annabeth asked.**

"**From the top of Zeus's fist you can see the sun glint off of it."**

"**Well I guess it's a good thing you noticed it or we would have all been under that net. You three go help the others get the flag. Come on Rachel, I think they can get the Hephaestus cabin on their own, let's go see if they need help on our side of the creek." **

"**Where do you think your goin' brainy-ack." Claries and two of her brothers jumped down from a tree, swords in hand. They looked, well like they always looked. Angry and always wanting to pick a fight. And now we were their targets. **

**I got my sword out ready for a fight but Annabeth was fumbling around her waist, no weapon in hand.**

"**Crap!" Said Annabeth. "My knife must have flown out of my hand when the net landed on me!" **

"**Well then what do you suggest!" I yelled.**

"**Run." Shrugged Annabeth.**

"**Sounds good to me." I said as we bolted towards the creek.**

**Claries and her siblings chased after us as we bolted to our territory. We were so busy running we didn't even hear the cheers of our team behind us as they ran with the flag.**

**Annabeth and I bolted into the clearing and I collided with Percy brining us both down. Percy jumped back up just when Conner and Travis ran to our side of the creek with the flag, followed by the rest of our team. Everyone cheered as the Hephaestus flag turned to the symbol of Hermes. Chiron and Grover walked into the clearing.**

"**Athena's team wins!" Chiron shouted.**

**Percy walked up to me and offered to help me up. "You all right Rachel?" He asked.**

**Ya I'm fine but I- **_**oh no not now!**_** Suddenly there was a stabbing pain in my gut and I staggered backward, falling into the water. Everyone fell silent as I stood back up. My voice amplified thirty times over.**

_ A half-blood in the hot u.s_

_ The child of one god but with powers of the rest _

A dangerous life she pursues

_ Her brother put in a silent sense_

_ A titan's consciousness to help or defeat_

_ A discovery that has a family finally meet___

**I collapsed on the spot. Percy and Annabeth grabbed me before I could fall and helped me over to a rock, Grover ran over with a worried expression on his face.**

**I sat down slightly panting and looked up at them. "What did I predict this time?" I asked because my non-oracle self goes unconscious every time Delphi speaks through me. **

"**We don't know Rachel. Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. "We don't know what you mean, but we do know that the girl of the prophecy is in for a lot of trouble.**


	3. calling a friend

**_Calling A Friend_**

"Come on Grover, we're gonna be late for lunch!" Saige called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, it's only the first day of school and I've already found a half-blood. To make it easier she seems to be the kind of person who tries to befriend everyone. At least, this should keep me close to her.

We walked down the hallway to the cafeteria and she steered me to a table with 5 girls seated in a circle. Ok, so as a guy, I wasn't too psyched about this. I'm not the best with girls, especially when I've only just met them.

"Hey everyone, this is Grover, he's new here so I offered him a spot at our table. Grover, this is Anna, Nicole, Mackenzie, Katey, and Vickey." Saige said as she pointed to each one.

"Ummm, Hi." I stuttered. _Wow, smooth goat boy, smooth._

The girl, Anna, just frowned. She wore an old t-shirt and frayed shorts. Her blond hair was cut like a guys and spiked in the back, showing off the piercings, at last six, going up her ear. "Really Saige, another new kid? Oh well, he'll be scared off soon enough, but the table is getting too crowded."

"Oh lighten up Anna. Sorry Grover, Anna isn't exactly the social type." Nicole said. She wore camo cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and a sweatshirt tied around her waist. She had long light brown hair was up in a ponytail. And her brown eyes studied me, studying my pockets wondering if I had a wallet filled with good cash.

"Oh, ok." I replied. I looked around at the rest of the group, Vickey looked pretty normal, maybe a little like those European teen models. Katey was a small Asian girl with the look of someone wanting to kill me. Mackenzie looked like she wanted to just plain reject me. They didn't say anything, but that was a relief.

"Hey Grover, you can sit down ya know." Saige said. Realizing this whole time I was just standing there like an idiot, I fumble into my seat and got out my lunch. I don't look up often, but I listened to their conversation, hoping I could find out whose child Saige was.

Saige starts off the conversation. "Have all of you been to science yet? I had tons of fun dissecting the frog, actually I was the only one brave enough in my group to dissect it, but oh well, it's their grade right?"

"I have science last, but you know me, I need to dissect something now!" Anna said, she looked over at me. "Can I dissect him?"

"WHAT? She is joking right?" I burst out. Hiding my nervous bleating with an awkward chuckle.

The whole table started to laugh, which didn't make sense. The laughter died down to little giggles after a few minutes.

Saige replied. "For the most part she is. Sorry did I forget to mention that some of my friends are insane? Don't worry though; we make sure she only experiments on animals. But I make no promises the day she graduates college with a doctors degree!" The table burst into laughter again. Nicole looked up and smiled, a very sneaky smile. Suddenly I was nervous.

These girls are nothing like Saige, or at least acted as nice as Saige was to me as the new kid. She looked so different too, with her shoulder length dark chocolate hair and ice blue eyes that seem to swim around her iris. She had that feeling of always being happy, and her friend Anna was far from that. Mackenzie seemed a little suspicious. Katie was off on her own planet. Vickie sat like a mannequin and Nicole gave off that detached, far off, sneaky vibe.

"Guys! Guys! I finally beat Hades last night in my video game Kingdom Hearts. God it took forever. Then I had to beat the Hydra. Sora is an idiot! He chopped off its single head and wouldn't stop till it had nine! It was so annoying." Nicole randomly burst out.

"Speaking of Greek mythology, Saige how was the LA test? Was it easy or hard? Vickey questioned.

"It's over the Greek gods and how each was born, it couldn't get any easier!" Saige said.

Could you remind me which gods their over? There are so many so I can never remember them all." Vickie said.

"Gladly!" Saige seemed to glow on the topic of Greek myths as she spoke. "It's over The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Then it's over the rest of the Olympian counsel, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus. They don't include Hestia because she resigned her spot on the counsel for Dionysus. Mrs. Howle also has you write an essay on why you think Hades should be given more respect or not."

"Ok, thanks Saige that's all I need to know s-"

But Saige was on a role. They got her to talking about Greek myths and she wasn't about to stop. _This cannot be possible! _I thought. _How can she still be alive when she talks about Greek myths this much! _

"I wrote 3 pages worth on my opinion! I think that Hades does deserve more respect. People only fear him because he's the god of death, but really he's nice! You just have to get on his good side, I'm certain there is one!" Saige went on.

_Now THAT is something I rarely hear…actually I've never heard that at all. Percy won't admit it but he has thought it before._

"Hey, I'll be right back ok." I said.

"Ok. Hope we didn't scare you off that fast." Saige smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you freaked him out talking about myths like a crazy person." Anna said as I ran out of the cafeteria.

I ran down a hall and into an empty classroom. The school phone hung on the wall next to the teacher's desk, I grabbed it and dialed. After two rings someone picked up.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, is Percy home?"

"He's right here Grover, is something wrong?"

"For now no." There was a pause, and then Percy spoke.

"Hey man, what's up, something wrong?"

"Percy! I need some help man, I found a half-blood that could be trouble getting to camp, I can fill you in later but could you come?"

"Percy let me talk to him, Grover what do you mean by trouble?" Said another voice.

"Annabeth? Wait a second," I snickered, "am I interrupting a date?"

"Oh stop it goat boy, we can come and help. Where are you?" Percy said.

"Texas."

There was a long pause then Annabeth spoke. "Texas….Grover you do realize that we can't go by plane…"

"Talk to Chiron, he helped me get here so he can help you. Hurry guys, something bad could happen at any moment!"

"Do you have an address for us?" Percy said.

"Um, one moment, I have it written down in my wallet." I reached into my pocket but came out empty handed. _I know I had my wallet in my front left pocket. How could it?...Nicole?_

"Ummm, just ask Chiron for it. I'll see you soon, bye!" I hung up the phone and ran back towards the cafeteria, to get my wallet back, and to protect Saige the best I could until help arrived.


End file.
